


How To Save a Life

by im_adopted



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Castiel gets upset, F/M, I'm sorry it's short, Minor Character Death, but you realise that soon, how to save a life, like at the beginning, sorry for the bad tags, tbh you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_adopted/pseuds/im_adopted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did he go wrong? </p><p>(Castiel/Reader in Castiel's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is based off of is How To Save A Life by The Fray   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjVQ36NhbMk  
> I suggest you listen to it so that it makes sense

Where did I go wrong?

I'm an angel. My job is to protect those who need it. Why didn't I see you?

I lost a friend.

I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were next to me. I thought you were safe, with Dean and Sam. Why do I feel like this?

You admit to everything.

I was trying to protect you. I was trying to help you. I didn't care that my feelings complicated it. Why did you die?

I stayed up with you all night.

I hate myself now. I wish you were here. With me. Dean and Sam, too. You were always so happy. You didn't have a care in the world. How did you make me love you?

A break with the ones that follow.

When you told me that you loved me, I was shocked to say the least. I realize that I left, but it wasn't because I didn't love you. It's because I loved you too much. You became less of...you after you told me. You started to shut me out. I thought it was because you didn't love me anymore, but I still love you. I would do anything to get you back. I'd even give up my Grace for you. I'd trade places with you. But I cannot. I wish to so much, I just want you back.

And I know...

When you kissed me I felt like I had finally done what I was supposed to. I felt like my life was finally complete. For you, I would give up everything.

How to save a life.

But you gave up everything for me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made you upset :(


End file.
